1. Field of the Invention
The invention is related to the field of communications, and in particular, to the monitoring and control of an Ethernet link by using a pseudo-wire interface.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many communication service providers now provide Ethernet links to end-users and telecommunication networks. In some cases, the telecommunication network may use these third-party Ethernet links to connect customers with their network. The telecommunication network may also use the Ethernet links to connect remote systems together, such as base stations and switching centers.
Pseudo-wire interfaces are used to access the Ethernet link. For example, two pseudo-wire interfaces could be coupled to opposite ends of an Ethernet link provided by a third-party. One pseudo-wire interface could be located at a user site, and the other pseudo-wire interface could be located in the telecommunication network. On the user side and on the network side, the pseudo-wire interfaces exchange user traffic in numerous formats, such as packet and time division multiplex. The pseudo-wire interfaces exchange this user traffic with one another over the third-party Ethernet link.
The pseudo-wire interfaces monitor the performance of the Ethernet link. Unfortunately, effective techniques for controlling the pseudo-wire interfaces to maintain quality-of-service on the Ethernet link at the service level are not available. In addition, effective status messaging between the telecommunication network and the Ethernet service provider to maintain quality-of-service on the Ethernet link at the service level is not available.